Spy For Me
by SweetRedSunshine
Summary: Pure HouseCam love
1. Chapter 1

Greg House was heading to his office after giving his candidates a whole bunch of tests to do to their current patient. As he approached his office, he could see that someone was waiting for him. It was a woman in her late 20's, dressed in a black dress with leather high heel boots, tall, slim and brunette. She looked elegant, feminine and professional but her hair held in a ponytail and the way she moved in the room showed to House that she was a very dynamic and easy-going but confident woman. She was a very good combination of maturity and youth. When House entered the room, she had already seated in one of the chairs in front of his desk. As she had got alerted of his presence, she looked at him

"Good Morning" She said with a smile in her face. "Greg House, right?"

"I believe that's what the door says" House turned around his desk. "Please, don't get up". She didn't have any intention either; House took a seat and made a face that said "What do you want?"

"I'm Dr. Isabella Foster..." She couldn't continue

"Well, Dr. Isabella Foster, you're late!!" House interrupted her. "I'm already selecting my new team. It's very nice of you that you have taken your time to look this nice in order to seduce me and convince me that I could let you be one of my candidates but I can't. I'm already very tired with this recruitment thing. Same visit a few weeks ago, it could have worked, now it's too late. Really sorry, goodbye!! And House started to stand up but Isabella didn't move. "I said GOODBYE!!"

"I wouldn't mind working with you, Dr. House" House sat down again. "Actually, it's very tempting but I'm very happy where I'm working"

"So, you are not here because you wanna be one of my ducklings?"

"No"

"You haven't dressed with this nice dress and boots in order to make me drool?"

"No"

"Actually, it's a pity, it could have worked" Isabella shot him a polite smile. "Well then, why do I own this pleasure, Dr. Foster?" Isabella opened her suitcase and let fall a pile of folders in front of House's face. "Oh, please, tell me I'm not being sued"


	2. Chapter 2

"_So, you are not here because you wanna be one of my ducklings?"_

"_No"_

"_You haven't dressed with this nice dress and boots in order to make me drool?"_

"_No"_

"_Actually, it's a pity, it could have worked" Isabella shot him a polite smile. "Well then, why do I own this pleasure, Dr. Foster?" Isabella opened her suitcase and let fall a pile of folders in front of House's face. "Oh, please, tell me I'm not being sued"_

"No"

"Do you always say "no"?" Isabella thought a little bit

"No" House smirked. "About four months ago, Dr. Allison Cameron..."

"She doesn't work for me anymore"

"I know" House approached closer to the desk interested after hearing that. "Dr. Cameron wrote us turning down, very politely I must say, an email we sent you. We wanted you to be one of our guests in a master class"

"Dr. Cameron writes beautifully, she really translates all my bad thoughts into niceties, so I look like a good boy. Bad thing she's not here anymore, now all those emails will remain unanswered or answered with "Go to hell!!". The Devil is back when his angel is not around"

"I keep insisting"

"And I keep saying no"

"Why not?"

"I don't give speeches. I'm not very talkative, I'm shy" House said putting an innocent face.

"I wouldn't say that shyness is one of your fortes, Dr. House?"

"Why you keep insisting on me?"

"It's a bad luck that you're one of the best diagnosticians of the world"

"Ha! Nice try"

"The hospital is really interested in having you. It's just a three hour master class on cases you've already solved" Isabella said pointing on the files.

"Dr. Cameron sent them to you?" Isabella nodded. "I didn't authorize it" House took a folder, opened it and saw the loopy G in his signature and grinned.

"The hospital is willing to pay you a very nice stay in New York. Suite in the best hotel of the city, private chaffeur and a nice reward afterwards. Consider yourself... an A-list doctor"

"Did Dr. Cameron know about these luxuries your hospital is so willing to give me?"

"Well, she said you hate giving speeches and proposed some things that could convince you to come. She said you are a man of fine tastes" House smirked at that. "I told her about it but she said she wasn't working with you anymore, so that's why you didn't know about it"

"So I must thank Dr. Cameron for all this, right?"

"The thing is would you really thank her for giving us a clue on how to get Dr. House for a master class?"

"I would...if I knew where she is" House said in a low tone.

"Excuse me?" Isabella said, she couldn't hear him right


	3. Chapter 3

"_So I must thank Dr. Cameron for all this, right?"_

"_The thing is would you really thank her for giving us a clue on how to get Dr. House for a master class?"_

"_I would...if I knew where she is" House said in a low tone._

"_Excuse me?" Isabella said, she couldn't hear him right_

"I said which is the generous hospital that loves me so much?"

"The NY Mercy"

"You work at the NY Mercy?" Isabella nodded. "Interesting" House stared at her. "How's Dr. Eric Foreman as a boss?"

"He's not my boss" House looked at her confused. "I'm head of Gynecology"

"Then you should be persuading our head of Gynecology not the head of Diagnostics, don't you think?"

"Look, Dr. House..."

"Dr. Foster, you've won a point when you had told me that you worked at the Mercy, now I wanna know why the head of Diagnostics hasn't come and second I wanna know your opinion about Dr. Foreman. The answer will help me to take a decision, so think wisely"

"Our former head of Diagnostics was the one that send those emails to Dr. Cameron, our Dean of Medicine was really hopeful. Sadly, Dr. Jacobs died in a terrible car accident. Then the Dean talked to Dr. Foreman about her intentions to bring you there and he totally dismissed the idea"

"Already disobeying the Dean of Medicine, interesting. Continue"

"The Dean of Medicine gathered together all the heads of department of the hospital because she wanted to take care of the contact that Dr. Jacobs had with Dr. Cameron, well, with you and let's just say that any of the other heads of department wanted that job although they respect your work and are as well very excited to have you there"

"That last part you have totally made it up"

"Not at all, they just don't wanna deal personally with you"

"But you do"

"I don't care if you are the sweetest or the most bastard man on Earth, I care about medicine and knowledge and I think you can give us a good lesson on that" Isabella said seriously. "I'm really interested in one of your cases"

"Which one?" Isabella started searching for the right folder.

"This one, Emma Sloane" House opened the file and quickly remembered the case, he still remembers how shocked he felt when the baby touched his finger.

"What do you think of Eric Foreman?" House said he closed the file.

"He's very full of himself and too proud of his new job. He's not ready to run his own department" House and Isabella remained in silent for some minutes, House was observing her just as she was observing him.

"I'm not gonna believe that you've only come because you have sympathy for my work, there's something else. What do you win if you get me there?" House said as clear up all the folders.

"Is it relevant? Will that change your decision?"

"No but it's relevant to me because it depends on me to make you win or not"

"I can't tell you"

"Come on, Dr. Foster, you've been doing very well, don't spoil it. Is it money?"

"Money isn't everything"

"A better parking space, more holidays?"

"I owed a favour to someone and I couldn't say no when your name came out"

"Fine" House stood up and when to sit to the desk in front of her. "Now, you've told me all your terms, now it's my turn"

"Sounds fair to me"

"I'd go to NY if you do two things for me so we both win"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be my spy"


	4. Chapter 4

"_What do you want?" Isabella asked _

"_I want you to be my spy" House replied_

"Your spy?" Isabella said confused.

"You want me to go to NY or not?"

"Of course"

"I want you to spy on Eric Foreman. I want you to give me information about his cases and his attitude"

"What?!! No way!!"

"Ok, no deal then! Goodbye!!" And House stood up from the desk and headed to the door

"Wait!" Isabella stood up and went next to him. "I'll do it, you are lucky that my department is next to his" At that, House smiled.

"Good girl! Now, here's what we do" House and Isabella headed to the desk again. "You'll have to use your feminine powers and be very nice with him. He's new in the hospital and he still does not know how everything works and does not know a lot of people. Would be nice to have someone to start socializing with"

"I think I can do that"

"Once you get to know a little bit, start asking him about his work and his cases. Maybe he may need a consult someday. Have some coffee with him and have some small talk, you know, family, weather, blah, blah, blah, so he won't believe that you are a workaholic, always talking about work" Isabella smirked at that

"Why do you wanna spy on Eric Foreman?"

"You ask too many questions. I want a weekly report on everything and if something big happens, a daily report"

"I do remember you that I'm head of Gynaecology, I do have work to do too"

"Use one of your subordinates" Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I think I could arrange something" Isabella sighed

"Foreman was one of my ducklings. He resigned because he didn't want to be me. I told him he was not ready but still he left"

"He's not ready, he's gonna crash"

"I know, I just wanna know how he crashes and how he demoralizes and realizes that I was right and he will hate me more than he already hates me. But sooner or later, he'll come back to me and I would have ammunition ready for him. I didn't like the way he challenged me, now I have to take revenge"

"Whoa, that sounds creepy"

"We have a deal or not?"

"We have a deal"

"Good, second term. There's no way that Dr. Cameron could have told you about my tastes unless she knows the person well. She's very discrete. You are close to Dr. Cameron, right?" Isabella sighed and moved her eyes to the balcony. "Come on, Isabella, we are pals now, you can tell me" House said and nudged her playfully.

"Why is she not working here anymore?"

"I'm the one who asks the questions" House said defiant

"And I'm the one who knows where Allison is!!" Isabella answered in the same tone Because that is what you want to know, right?" House broke eye contact and started to pace up and down his office.

Little did they know that someone was observing them. House kept in silence and kept pacing up and down his office trying to come out with an intelligent answer but he couldn't think of any. Suddenly, he stopped near the glass door giving his back to Isabella.


	5. Chapter 5

_Little did they know that someone was observing them. House kept in silence and kept pacing up and down his office trying to come out with an intelligent answer but he couldn't think of any. Suddenly, he stopped near the glass door giving his back to Isabella_.

"She quit" House said in very low voice

"Why?"

"I fired his lover" House said in a harsh tone. "And she quit for sympathy for him"

"Maybe she left for another reason" Isabella said approaching him slowly

"Yeah, sure" House said dryly

"She's not with him" House turned to face Isabella. "He's not you, she tried to forget you with him but she couldn't" House looked at her and saw honesty in her eyes.

"Tell me where she is" House said grabbing Isabella's arms.

"Why should I?"

"Please, Isabella!" House said in a desperate tone.

"It's not a bad thing what you are feeling, Dr, um, Greg" Isabella reassured him and House let her go. "I've just met you but... you are very reticent to admit it but deep down, you also have a heart. Everybody deserves to be loved. You are no exception" Isabella paused. "Why didn't you stop her from leaving?" House started pacing again

"Because I'm an idiot, that's why!!"

"Well, stop being an idiot and go find her"

"I don't..."

"She's working in the ER!" House quickly turned to her.

"In the ER? In this hospital?" Isabella nodded. "But..."

"Now, you understand why she's left Chase. She's working in the ER because she couldn't leave you. Although, she's not working with you anymore, she wanted to feel you near. Now, it's only you who can decide if you really wanna go find her or just forget what I've just told you" House let go a deep sigh.

"Are you sure you are gynaecologist? You know you really sound like a psychiatrist or some kind of adviser?" House said sarcastically and Isabella smirked.

"You've disappointed me a little, Greg. I had labelled you as a risk taker"

"I AM a risk taker, if I weren't all, my patients would be dead!" Isabella smiled as House tried to change the topic.

"I'll see you in New York then?"

"You win, I'll go to give that damn master class" Isabella smiled. "I have accepted only because I like you and because you will give me a lot of juicy info about Dr. Foreman"

"Right, the master class is on the 29th. Choose the cases you like the most."

"Here's my phone number, I don't wanna you to call me at the hospital number"

"Ok" Isabella gathered up her things and House opened the door for her. "Oh, one more thing..."

"House!!" Wilson called.

"I'll think about it" House said and Isabella smiled.

"Isabella, so you good to see you" James said.

"Same. I'll call you later" Isabella said and winked him. "We stay in touch, Greg" And she extended her hand and House took it.

"Oh, you can count on it!"

"Bye" And Isabella left.

"Isabella, who are you really?" House yelled getting everybody's attention.

"You ask too many questions!!" Isabella yelled back and left Wilson and House smiling


	6. Chapter 6

"Isabella, who are you really?" House yelled getting everybody's attention.

"You ask too many questions!!" Isabella yelled back and left Wilson and House smiling

What the heck was that?" House said.

"What?"

"I'll call you later" And House winked. "Already targeting the future fourth Mrs. Wilson?"

"I wish she were. She's happily married and has a 16 month little girl called Anne. She owed me a favour"

"So you sent her!?" House said irritated.

"Yeah, what? Your former team left you, you have replaced your old guitar for a new one, you are hiring a new team. It's all about change, you said you needed a change. Ok, giving a master class for once in your life is a big change for you, it can be very productive and Cuddy will love it. Come on, it's not gonna hurt you"

"Why did she owe you a favour?"

"I introduced her husband. You remember Foster?"

"Foster?"

"Yeah, Daniel Foster. Danko"

"She's married to Danko Foster?" Wilson nodded. "Good guy, Foster"

"Indeed"

"Why didn't you tell me that Cameron was working in the ER?"

"She's working in the ER?" Wilson said innocently

"You knew" Wilson smiled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Isabella told you, did she?"

"Tell me who she is"

"Why should I?"

"Wilson!!"

"So, you are really that interested" House stayed silent and Wilson looked at him. "And you call yourself an observant person, House. Come on, think a little"

"What do you want me to think about?"

"Didn't Isabella remind you of someone?" Isabella quickly reminded House of someone since the first moment he saw her waiting for him in his office but he quickly refused that thought. House smiled. "Where are you going now?"

"Let's just change another thing" House said heading to the elevators.

"Good Luck!"

"Yeah, that's what my patient needs. Let's see if the new meds work" House said smirking

"Right!" Wilson said smiling and shaking his head


	7. Chapter 7

In the Emergency Room, everything was crazy, doctors running, patients moved from one stretcher to another, people crying or screaming of pain. It was nothing compared to relaxed and quiet rhythm lived at Diagnostics. Greg House approached the ER stealthy, he didn't want to be seen...yet and tried to look for his favorite duckling but he couldn't. He felt betrayed, Isabella had lied to him and so had Wilson, even though he decided to take a good look around before going upstairs again. There she was Allison Cameron, now a blondie, that's why he didn't recognize her immediately. Idiot!!! She looked so different, so changed, very grown up and as beautiful as she's ever been. She moved around comfortably and confidently as if she had been working there for years and not for three weeks. She was stitching a little girl's leg and she was doing in with so much care and love that it seemed as if she was stitching her daughter, also, she was trying to distract the little girl from pain by asking her about school. Allison Cameron was still a cotton of sugar and House couldn't resist smirking at the image. Suddenly, Cameron was interrupted by one of the nurses.

"Dr. Cameron"

"Yes?"

"You have a call, it's important"

"Ok, cover me, Violet. Amelia, you're gonna be fine, just be careful next time"

"I will, Doc"

"Hello?" Cameron answered.

"Mission accomplished"

"I can't believe you"

"He made a deal"

"How is he?" There was a silence there. "Answer me, damn it!"

"I can't believe you've been in the hospital for three weeks and you haven't seen him yet"

"I could say the same to him"

"He didn't know. Look, he's not looking very well, I'm beginning to believe that he really misses you, I've heard that he's been ruder than ever to the staff"

House couldn't hear what it was said and he thought of something. Swiftly, he headed upstairs.

"I've heard that too" Cameron continued

"You need to stop this"

"I know"

"You both are getting more hurt as days are passing by"

"I know"

"This is the last piece of the full change. Only you can make it fit"

"This is all my fault and you know it. I should have never started that thing with Chase"

"We all make mistakes. Nobody is perfect"

"Think about it"

"I will. Thanks"

"Take care, bye"

"Bye"

Suddenly, House opened James Wilson's door giving a big fright to his friend who was on the phone.

"Take care, bye" Wilson said and hung up. "Didn't you learn to knock on the door before entering?"

"With whom were you talking?" House said taking a seat.

"What? Aren't you noisy, are you?"

"You never say "take care" when you call me, so I'm guessing you were talking with a woman and the tone suggested me you know her for quite sometime"

"I was talking with Isabella"  
"Liar, she said she will call you" House said

"I wasn't talking with Cameron, I didn't get her know that you were going to see her"

"Who says that I went to see her?"

"Stop it already!!!" House looked at him puzzled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop it already!!!" House looked at him puzzled. Wilson never yelled at him despite that time when all the Tritter stuff happened. "Have you looked yourself at the mirror lately?"

"What? Do I have a spot or something?"

"You look like crap, you've been super unbearable, ruder than ever, you've been drinking again and you are taking too much Vicodin again... now that you seemed to have reduced the doses"

"Are you spying me or what?"

"Yes!!! Sorry for caring!" Wilson yelled again

"My leg hurts!!"

"No, your mind hurts but you translate it into your leg" Wilson paused. "You are hurting me, Greg. It hurts me seeing you this way, you are not yourself, you must stop this now, I don't want you to go that down as when Stacy left you" House was staring him defiantly. "I've been observing you since the day Allison left and you are getting worse as days are passing by, I've only seen you a bit different when Isabella went to see you this morning. Getting to know that Allison was nearer than you expected made you look things differently"

"I don't care about Cameron"

"Allison, Greg. Cameron ceased to exist a long time ago, when you saw Cameron, you saw Allison but you called her Cameron because that mean not getting closer"

"Confess and then I'll confess"

"What do you want to know?"

"Who's Isabella?"

"She's Allison's sister"

"You and her have made all this up?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because we both care about you. Isabella is Allison's support and I'm your support. You two are a pair of idiots who do not dare to say "I love you""

"It's not that easy"

"Yes, it is. I. LOVE. YOU"

"Yeah, you are quite an expert on that and see, you have divorced three times"

"I fall in love easily, you don't. When love gets into your heart, it traps you. You're trapped, my friend.

"I didn't want to be trapped" House said standing up and approaching the balcony's door.

"But you are. You've realized that you miss her, that you need her near"

"So, the whole thing of New York is a lie?" House said changing of subject

"No, you are going to New York"

"Was Cameron in contact with Isabella to set the plan?"

"No, I was"

"She lied to me"

"Everybody lies. Told you, it's part of the change process" Wilson paused. "What I still don't believe is how Isabella made you accept to go"

"She's spying Foreman for me" House said looking through the window and Wilson smirked. "Does she know?"

"She knows about the conference, she doesn't know that Isabella has told you about the job in the ER" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Wilson said.

"Dr. Wilson, you know where Dr... oh, here you are" Dr. Amber Volakis said. "The patient..."

"Not now!" House said.

"But..."

"The patient can wait. She's stable!" House said harshly and Volakis looked at Wilson.

"She's ok, I went to check her myself" Wilson said in a serene tone and Volakis nodded and left. "Hey, there's no need to let go your mad mood by yelling to someone who has done you nothing"

"Why are you checking my patient?"

"Greg, I'm just making sure you don't make a mistake, you are not the great doctor I know right now. You are lost soul"

"I've always been a lost soul"

"That's not true" There were some minutes of silence between them. Wilson went to have a seat while House kept looking through the window.

"Allison betrayed me" Wilson jumped at his voice a little. "She made fun of me"


	9. Chapter 9

"Allison betrayed me" Wilson jumped at his voice a little. "She made fun of me"

"She made fun of you?" No response. "I don't blame her"

"What the heck are you saying? You're supposed to support me, damn it!"

"You deserved it. How many times have you made fun of her? Tell me now, Greg! How many times have you betrayed her? It was about time she did something about it. You can make fun of someone but no one can do it to you. Do you really believe that she loved seeing you playing around with Stacy after knowing what she did to you? Do you think she loved what you had said to her during that date?" Wilson said yelling.

"She looked very normal the day before" Wilson shot him a bad look

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Well, she was really affected but she's not that stupid to make a scene in front of the hospital's staff" Some moments of silence between them that allowed House to assimilate what was going on.

"Why Chase? Why not Foreman or you?"

"That's something you should ask her. But in my view, I believe she chose Chase because she knew where to hit you and indeed, she hit you." Silence again. "Silence wasn't part of the deal, I confessed, it's about time you start" House took out an envelope from his blazer and gave it to Wilson. "No, you gotta be kidding me"

"I'm not kidding, if that doesn't count as a confession, I don't know what else"

"It's closed"

"That's the point"

"Can I open it?" House shrugged and Wilson opened it carefully and read it. "You've been carrying this letter with yourself since the day she left" House nodded. "Well, House, you are a romantic" Wilson said with a smile. "And one big idiot"

"Yeah, Isabella thinks that too"

"You must read this!!"

"Enough!!"

"No, you are gonna listen to this"

"I'm going home"

"Dear House, with this letter..."

"Stop!" House said while taking the letter away from Wilson. "I can read"

"Then read it"

"I'll see you tomorrow" House said as he approached the door.

"Greg, stop denying your love for her. Let you two love each other. It's healthy"

"See you tomorrow" And House bang shut the door

Allison didn't have to work that evening so she headed home. She needed to think about what her sister told her on the phone. She changed to her pjs and suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She didn't want to see anybody, her head was killing her.

"Hello!" Isabella saluted. Her little daughter was next to her sporting a big smile.

"Hi, hi! I thought you were already heading back to NY. Come in!"

"I couldn't come back without checking on you first"

"Hi sweetie" Allison saluted her niece.

"Hi Aunt Ally!" Anne said and kissed her sweetly. Both sisters took a seat in the sofa while Anne was seated on the floor in from of them playing with some toys that Allison always kept for her.

"She looks so beautiful" Cameron said with a big smile

"She does, she's a very good girl" Isabella said and then focused her eyes on her sister. "Ally" No response, she was too focused on the little girl. "Allison"

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"You've been crying again, haven't you?"

"No, I haven't" Cameron lied but knew her sister was right. "I've been thinking about what you told me on the phone." She paused. "Is it true? Is he feeling that bad?"

"I'm afraid he is. Cuddy is really worried too; she told me when we were talking about the conference. After I left her office, I've found Wilson and we've been talking for a while"

"What did he say?"

"He told me that he's been super unbearable, ruder than ever lately. I can say he hasn't been really hard on me, I'd say he's been "nice", even though, I've seen him very miserable, sad, distant and he seemed not to have slept for days. James has told me that he's been drinking again and taking too much Vicodin but he is watching him closely and will make sure he doesn't make anything stupid"

"If he does something crazy, it'd be my fault and I'd never forgive myself for that" She started to cry again. "Damn the time I started all this, I should have never slept with Chase, I should have never left"

"Allison, if you really don't want that something wrong happens to him, why don't you talk to him?"

"I can't. I don't want to live again the humiliation I went thought during that horrible date"

"Ok, cry your eyes out, stay like this forever" And Cameron cried even loudly. "Ok, I'm sorry, I've been too harsh now" Isabella grabbed her sister and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, honey, but I can't think of anything else" Anne was looking at them curiously; she stood up and went next to them.

"Aunt Ally, why crying?" Anne said.

"It's okay, honey, Aunt Ally is okay" Isabella said.

"Aunt Ally, no cry" Anne said and hugged her too.

"Allison, Ally, honey" Isabella said and Ally let go of her. "Look at me, I shouldn't tell you this because I promised James but I hate seeing you like this. Have you looked at yourself? This is not my Allison, my Allison is a happy and energetic girl, very optimistic, I want that Allison back, do you hear me?"

"I'll try" Allison said between sobs. "What shouldn't you tell me?"

"James told me that Greg went to see him after I left" Anne went to have a seat next to her mother. "He told me he had been spying us when Greg and I were talking and that he looked different when he was with me and indeed he looked different"

"What? Why? Why he looked different?"

"He looked different when I told him you were working in the ER"

"Bella!! You promised me you wouldn't tell him"

"I had to. He would have found out sooner or later"

"And you also told him that you were my sister?"

"No" Isabella paused. "When I told him that you were in the ER, I could see hope in his eyes, Allison and James felt it too"

"That doesn't mean a thing"

"He went to see you at the ER. As soon as I left he ran to see you, he saw you but you didn't see him, then he went to see James and showed him something that confirmed that House loves you"

"What was it?"

"I don't know"

"James told you that he said he loved me?"

"No"

"Then it doesn't prove anything"

"He loves you! You love him! Why is it so difficult to say it aloud?!"

In the meantime, Greg House was in his apartment playing his piano, trying to find some courage to read Cameron's resignation letter that rested on top of his piano so tentatively. He was drinking his third glass of scotch and felt as if alcohol didn't do any effect on him because his mind was still very focused on the words of Isabella and Wilson. Maybe they were right, maybe I also deserved to be loved as Isabella said, maybe I also have a heart and I'm able to love at someone, maybe I'm really in love and I don't wanna admit it, maybe she couldn't move on with Chase because she can't forget me, maybe I really need to read that letter, maybe that letter can be the key, maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

House stood up from his piano and headed to the bathroom in order to wash his face with very cold water, maybe water could let him decide, after that he reached for his Vicodin vial but decided not to take any pill for now. Wilson was right; he had increased his doses of Vicodin again. He returned to the living room, grabbed his Scotch glass and gulped the remains of it, and then he went to kitchen with the Scotch bottle and emptied it. After three glasses of Scotch, he was more than ready to read the letter, he grabbed the envelope that still rested on the piano, sat down on the sofa and opened it carefully. House took a deep breath and started to read:

_Dear House,_

_With this letter, I'm saying goodbye to you. I have been thinking about quitting since the day you faked cancer but after what happened with Foreman and Chase, I felt this was the right moment._

_Maybe you will never read this letter because you don't like this kind of things but I know you are curious by nature and you like puzzles._

_There are many things I'd like to clear up and by writing them I am making sure you won't interrupt me with any of your comments unless you stop reading. Please, keep going, make me this last little favor._

_First of all, I'd like say that these almost four years I've spent working with you have been the best of my life. You have made me love medicine more than I thought it was possible and most importantly, you have made a doctor, a better doctor and I will always be thankful to you because of that. As this is a goodbye letter, I don't give a damn if you think I'm being a crawler, it's the truth and that's how I feel it. It's been such a great pleasure. _

_Every new case we had was my motivation to wake up everyday, you were my motivation too. There's something between us, House, you are too intelligent not to feeling it. I don't know what it is but it exists. Both of us are damaged people as you very well said in our disastrous date but you are NOT my case of charity, I don't need you, I don't want to heal you, I don't pity you. I hated you that night, I could not sleep because I heard your voice in my head over and over again repeating all those words, I blamed myself for feeling what I was feeling towards you. I wished I had asked you for another non-date instead of a real date, we could have avoided a bad time for both of us. You must be thinking about what I did with my husband, yeah, you are right, that was a case of charity but I loved him, he loved me and I married him because he didn't have anyone else, he had no family. What would you have done? I wouldn't like to die alone, I wouldn't like to feel that a cancer is devouring me and no one is next to me, I'd be scared. I was next to him soothing him, taking care of him, loving him and giving him hope. When you faked cancer, I felt exactly the same way I felt with my husband but you are not my husband. I didn't want to lose you. I kissed you because I cared about you; I wanted that blood because I didn't want you to die. At first, my husband went through the phase of denial, you looked so normal and so uninterested that I thought you were under that state too, that's why I kissed you. At night, I revised all the tests, MRI's, everything in order to make me believe you weren't dying, I cried a lot because I thought I was cursed, how was it possible that the two men I loved were determined to die, it seemed like God didn't want me to be happy. When you told us that it was all fake, I would have slapped you in front of Chase and Foreman but I felt frozen, betrayed, and hurt. I cried of anger once I got home, it was as if you were mocking me and what happened to my husband. You knew that was my weak point. How could you do that? You can be surrounded by people who care about you without making this, House. It has taken me some time to understand why you did it and I think I'll be able to forgive you. I don't know what is like to be in pain 24/7, so I understand that you were looking for the most craziest thing to palliate it, even though, I'm sure there could be other methods that do no involve more drugs._

_I thought I could never love again. I was wrong. You deny love because of what happened with Stacy. You are afraid to trust again. You gave your soul to her and you didn't have anything good in return. I gave myself too, I felt empty afterwards. I'm not same since then. There was something in you that trapped me in my job interview and you are not the ideal Prince Charming that all women are looking forward. You are bitter and sweet and I am sweet but you do not know the bitter. You and I have more things in common that you can ever think. I know Wilson will agree on that._

_I want to move on with my life, I want a change, I want to try to be the Allison I was years ago, I'm tired. You have defeated me, now you can breathe but at least, we could have tried it, House. I started that affair with Chase because I wanted some kind of revenge for all the cruel things you did to me, soon after I realized that maybe it was a good idea to continue with him. He's a good boy and it seems very fond of me. I'm gonna give a try to my relationship with Chase. Maybe with some time, I'd be able to love him as much as I love you and maybe he will make me forget you, your voice, your hands, your eyes... Forgive me but I wanted you to know everything. I'll miss you._

_Take very good care of yourself and thank you for being just you_

_Love always,_

_Allison_

House finished the letter and his eyes were full of unshed tears. He had never read such an emotional letter before. He understood her motives, he sent her away and made her to make a promise that she will try to love someone else. Now, she was back in Princeton because she could not love Chase as much as she loved him, she could not forget him, she missed him and he has missed her.


	11. Chapter 11

House remained in the sofa reading and re-reading Cameron's letter when the phone started ringing. House ignored it and waited that the answering machine would take the message.

"House! It's Wilson, pick up the phone!!" House rolled his eyes. "Greg, I know you're in there" House sighed and grabbed the damn phone.

"I'm still alive, don't worry!!" House said

"You sound …sober?"

"I AM sober, now you want me drunk? Man, I don't understand you!"

"No, no, it's great. I, I just wanted to check on you, that's all"

"Well, I'm fine, sober and about to go to bed"

"Good boy. Have you…?"

"Good night, Wilson"

"Fine" Wilson sighed. "Good night, House"

House hung up, switched off the lights and headed to his bedroom. He placed Cameron's letter on his night table and lay in bed without changing to his pjs. In the meantime, in Allison's house…

"Thanks for staying for dinner, Bella" Cameron said as she tidied up the kitchen.

"You're welcome, just wanted to make sure you were all right." Bella paused. You haven't eaten much"

"I can't eat a bite"

"Ally, honey, you must eat or you'll get sick". Bella said as they returned to the sofa.

"Lots of things have happened today"

"Yeah!"

"Chase has called me today"

"And?"

"Well, he said he has moved to Arizona and on Monday, he has a job interview"

"That's good!"

"I guess so" Cameron said insecurely

"It's good!" Bella said taking her hand. "And how did he sound?"

"He sounded well, he was nice. We've talked a little about us"

"What do you mean?"

"He said he was very excited with our relationship, he wanted me to be very happy but t the end, he understood what my real feelings were. He was sorry he couldn't give what I was looking for. I feel bad for him"

"Chase is a good boy and I'm sure he'll overcome this and will find a good girl who can love him just the way you love House" Bella said

"He said that to me" Cameron said with a little smile. "We have made a promise that we'll keep in touch"

"That's nice!. You two have dealt with the break up like two mature adults. I'm proud of you, Ally"

"I don't regret breaking up with him. I couldn't give him what he wanted. If we have continued together, we wouldn't have ended this well" Isabella nodded. "But still.." Cameron's eyes started to wet again. "I'm alone" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Isabella stood up and kissed her sister's forehead.

"I don't want to see anybody" Cameron yelled from the sofa. Isabella opened the door and found someone she wasn't expecting.

"Hi"

"Hello!" Isabella said very surprised. "Come in" She whispered.

"Whoever is, come tomorrow!" Cameron yelled

"Wait here" Isabella whispered as she closed the door and headed to the living room again. "Ally, it's getting late. I better start heading home or Danny will start to worry" Isabella said as she picked up her little daughter who sleeping peacefully in the sofa.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem"

"I'll call you when I get home"

"Ok" Cameron said as she kissed her niece's forehead.

"You're gonna be okay?" Cameron nodded. "Eat a little before going to bed, please" Cameron nodded again and Isabella kissed her. "Bye honey"

"Bye" Isabella approached the door and the person waiting opened it for her.

"Thanks" Isabella whispered.

"You need a hand with the bags?" Cameron yelled

"Nope, don't worry, honey. I can carry everything" Isabella squeezed the person waiting's arm and said goodbye softly.

"Drive safe" And the person waiting closed the door quietly, after that approached the dimly lit living room and found Cameron seated in the sofa in her pyjamas and surrounded by tissues. "Hi Allison"


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi Allison"

Allison turned her head swiftly when she heard that familiar voice, she felt frozen.

"I'm not a ghost, stop looking at me like that, you're freaking me out" House said as he approached her quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Allison said after recovering her voice.

"Your lovely sister has let me in. Oh, God, have you looked yourself? You look like crap"

"So do you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not really sure" House said with a smirk. They remained in silence for a while never breaking eye contact. "So, you're back?" House said and Cameron stood up and started to tidy Anne's toys up because she couldn't look at him directly. House approached her and grabbed her arm. "Leave the toys for a second and talk to me!"

"Let me go, House!" Cameron said

"I won't let you go until you talk to me" House said softly.

"Yes, I'm back!" Cameron said and House let her go. "House, I really had a bad day, I just…

"You couldn't love him" House interrupted her. "And that irritates you because you think you're not corresponded"

"Stop!" Cameron yelled

"You couldn't forget me, Allison" House said with her same tone

"Please!"

"Every time you kissed him, you imagined it was me, right?" And Allison slapped him.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Allison said between tears. "Stop humiliating me because of what I feel for you. You're hurting me! Yes!! I couldn't love him, I couldn't forget you, I got you under my skin, I love you and I hate it, satisfied?" Cameron finished breathing rapidly. "Now, get away of my house!"

"Slap me again"

"What?!"

"Slap me for all the times I have humiliated you, mocked you, made you cry, made you suffer. I can deal with pain" House grabbed her hand. "Come on. I deserve it!"

"No!" Allison said and let her go

"You wanted to slap me when I faked cancer, didn't you? Take your revenge"

"You've read my letter"

"Do it!"

"Answer me! Cameron yelled and House moved his gaze away from her. Cameron took his scruffy jaw with her soft hands and made him look at her again. "Answer me" She said softly

"Today"

"Today?" Cameron looked at him puzzled

"I couldn't read it the day you left. I was afraid of reading it. I've been keeping your letter in my blazer since that day. That letter was the only thing I could touch and feel you near me" House said seriously but his voice broke at the end

"Why did you let me go then?"

"I guess… I guess because I'm a coward" House said embarrassed. "I guess because in that moment I realized I was so in love with you that fear paralyzed me and didn't let me do what I really wanted. I thought I deserved to lose you because of all the bad things I've said and done to you. I let you go with Chase, damn lucky ba$tard" Cameron put her hand on his mouth to shut him.

"That's enough, Greg" Cameron said softly but with energy and House looked at her surprised.


	13. Chapter 13

"_That's enough, Greg" Cameron said softly but with energy and House looked at her surprised._

"Don't ask me to leave again because I won't. I won't go until you forgive me" House said while Cameron's hand was still on his mouth. "Greg House never apologises, never says sorry even when he screws up but..."House let go a nervous chuckle while his eyes started to wet. "But this time is different and I wanna apologise because I can't live with this burden inside me, I'm really sorry, Allison"

"I'd have stayed if you'd stopped me"

"But I didn't stop you"

"No" Cameron said dryly.

"But I wanted you to stay. Seeing you leaving with Chase hurt me. I guess you felt hurt when I was with Stacy"

"Yes" Cameron whispered. "Give me a reason why this time is gonna be different"

"Because you know I'm not good with these kinda of things and still here I am in front of you telling you how I feel about you, because your comeback has made me analyse how my life is gonna look like if I keep being a coward, because as you said not all change is bad" House said with a smile and looked at her who was in tears. "The way I am feeling, I, I haven't felt like this for many years and the last time I gave myself to someone..."

"I won't hurt you, Greg" Cameron said caressing his cheek tenderly.

"I know, and because you were right, we had to give it a try and I'm willing to give it a try if you still wanna do it" House caressed the hand that was still on his cheek. "Please, Allison" Cameron hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry I left again" Cameron said between tears.

"I'm sorry I let you go again. I'm sorry" House said hugging her the same way and stroking her hair. They remained hugging each other for a while, they needed comfort. Allison broke the hug and looked at him tenderly while drying his tears with her thumb.

"I've made Greg House cry, that's huge" Ally said with half-smile.

"I've made Allison Cameron cry again" House said drying her tears with his thumb.

"I won't leave again"

"I won't let you go this time" Both smiled. "I love you" House said honestly.

"I love you too" And both kissed tenderly.

"It wasn't that difficult to say it aloud" House said smirking.

"My sister said the same" Ally smiled and kissed him again more passionately this time.

"You hurt me"

"What?" Ally said puzzled.

"You slapped me hard, ow!" House said his sore cheek and Ally started laughing.

"Don't laugh!"

"I had a lot of rage accumulated. I'm sorry."

"I'll make sure you don't get a lot of rage accumulated"

"And you wanted me to slap you again. Come, I'll get you some ice" Ally said getting hold of his hand and leading him to the kitchen.


End file.
